CWACOM Bloopers
by Abnormal1000
Summary: Every movie has bloopers, or mess ups! But how would CWACOM's go? Flint tends to drop things, faceplant, and everything else. Should be funny. One-shot.


CWACOM Bloopers.

A/N: This will probably be stupid, but I got bored.

Some movie have bloopers, right? Where the actors mess up? How would CWACOM bloopers go?

Take 1, Scene 1, ACTION.

Young Flint proudly hold up his can of spray on shoes. "Spray on shoes!" He yells triumphantly. He falls on the floor and presses the spray nozzle. Nothing happens. He presses it again. Nothing. He shakes it, still holding the button. The can flies out of his hands and sprays the substance everywhere. Flint chases after it. The people behind the camera scream and run after it. The camera falls sideways.

Take 1, Scene 2, ACTION.

Young Flint runs through the rain, crying. He trips and falls, faceplanting.

Take 1, Scene 3, ACTION.

Flint runs from his lab to his house. He forgets to open the screen door, runs into it, stumbles back, and falls on his back. People behind the camera laugh at him.

Take 2, Scene 3, ACTION.

Flint runs from his lab to his house. He remembers to open the door, but its stuck. He grabs the handle and pulls. The handle snaps off, Flint stumbles back, and falls again.

Take 1, Scene 4, ACTION.

Flint fixed the lights in his house. He glanced back and sees his dad. He screams and runs into a wall instead of the power box.

Take 1, Scene 5, ACTION.

Flint stares at the town yelling at him outside the fish bowl. They leave. Flint saddens and smashed his forehead on the glass. Nothing happens. Flint repeatedly smashes his head on the glass like a rockstar beating his head to the music. Nothing happens. Flint angerly kicks the bowl, then jumps back, holding his injured foot.

Take 1, Scene 6, ACTION.

Sam grabs Flint's foot and goes on about it. "I'm Sam." she mutters. She drops Flint's foot. Flint swivels around, loses his grip on the ladder, and tumbles into the water.

Take 1, Scene 7, ACTION.

Flint yells, "IT REALLY WORKS!" He laughs and spins in circles. While he is laughing, he chokes on saliva and trips.

Take 1, Scene 8, ACTION.

Flint, Sam, Manny, Steve, and the camera are riding up the elevator. Flint accidentaly sneezes on the camera.

Take 1, Scene 9, ACTION.

Flint is taking down orders. He drops the pad of paper and pencil in the crowd yelling at him.

Take 1, Scene 10, ACTION.

Flint throws a snowball at a helpless old man and accidentaly trips and faceplants.

Take 2, Scene 10, ACTION.

Flint breaks into house and throws snowball at a man. He misses and it hits a lamp. The lamp sparks electricity. It crashes and breaks, then catches on fire.

Take 1, Scene 11, ACTION.

Flint tries to put glasses on Sam, put he drops them.

Take 2, Scene 11, ACTION.

Flint tried putting Sam's hair in ponytail. He ends up getting his hand stuck in it. He desperately tries to pull his hand out, but it's stuck in a giant knot.

Take 1, Scene 12, ACTION.

Flint and Tim are in the roofless. Tim gets up and walks away. He edges around chairs, then trips and faceplants.

Take 1, Scene 13, ACTION.

Flint is muttering in his lab, "I don't know what to do." The mayor appears and shouts, "Declare these hot dogs to be delicious!" He throws his hands up, then topples off the hoveround.

Take 1, Scene 14, ACTION.

Sam blows dust off the DWR 2000 Turbo. It makes her sneeze.

Take 1, Scene 15, ACTION.

Flint argues with Sam and shuts the DWR 2000 Turbo, shutting his hand in it. He yelps in pain.

Take 1, Scene 16, ACTION.

In the fierce winds, a child gets blown away. He flies away.

Take 2, Scene 16, ACTION.

Flint runs to the tornado, trips, and faceplants. He gets up and runs again. He trips over a flying pole and faceplants again.

Take 1, Scene 17, ACTION.

Tim holds up Flint's lab coat, then accidentaly drops it on Flint's face.

Take 1, Scene 18, ACTION.

Flint drops the flashdrive.

Take 2, Scene 18, ACTION.

Flint drops the flashdrive.

Take 18, Scene 18, ACTION.

Flint drops the flashdrive.

Take 73, Scene 18, ACTION.

Flint drops the flashdrive.

Take 174, Scene 18, ACTION.

Flint drops the flashdrive.

Take 1, Scene 19, ACTION.

Flint is talking to his dad on the phone. He accidentaly lets got and it flys away with the flashdrive.

Take 1, Scene 20, ACTION.

A chicken trips and faceplants into Flint's fire torch, lighting it on fire.

Take 2, Scene 20, ACTION.

Flint trips down the peanut brittle hole.

Take 1, Scene 21, ACTION.

Flint swings to the FLDSMDFR, the rope breaks, and he smashes into the FLDSMDFR.

Take 1, Scene 22, ACTION.

Flint leans to kiss Sam, then faceplants.

And there you go. Do not own CWACOM.

-abnormal1000


End file.
